1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a multiple punch-bind machine and more particularly to punch holes in different sizes, shapes, and distances for binding plastic and wire bindings.
2. Prior Art
The conventional punch-bind machines are mostly in two different categories, which are single purpose of punching and binding machine. Two devices will be needed if both jobs have to be done which is not cost effectiveness both in time and labor consume.